


It's Magic, You Know?

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elemental Magic, Fights, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Voltron, Voltron au, i dont proof read, klangst?, lowkey graphic ???, slight klangst, this is long whoops sorry, voltron magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: After a strange boy comes from the dark forest, a group of four become five. Not only that, they now have magical powers and have to save their world from an enemy which threatens their very existence.





	It's Magic, You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> OH OH OH ITS MAGIC! YOU KNOW!  
> NEVER BELIEVE ITS NOT SO!   
> Straight up got this idea from a mixture of MLP and lego Elves so please, do enjoy! Also, everyone is somewhat around the same age with little age gaps, please keep that in mind.

Five friends, five strange magic mysteries. 

It had all started around a year ago, after a strange boy had stumbled out of the dark forest, just on the edge of the lake. No one ever dared to venture in there; those who did never came back out. A group of four friends spotted him and helped aid him, asking all sorts of questions. However, this boy could not recall who he was, what he was, or where he was from. All he knew is that he wasn't human, but he wasn't something else. 

The five soon bonded together, becoming a close group of tight-knit friends. The strange forest boy had moved in with the one he was closest to- a guy named Shiro. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were the other three friends. The fifth friend was the strange forest boy, who they had named Keith. He adjusted to human life well, like it was second nature to him. No one ever thought different of him. 

It had started a week after that, all the magic. Suddenly, Lance could control water, any liquid in whatever form it came. Pidge could control nature; trees and animals bowed to her hand. The Earth moved whenever Hunk needed it too, aiding him and others when the time called. Shiro had the ability to read minds of others, just by holding their hand. He could tell exactly what they were thinking, how they were feeling and could see into their memories. Keith could control fire and heat; the very element simply swooned before him. 

Keith explained that he wasn't the only one to come out of the forest. He had been followed by an evil creature, stalking every move the five made. As time moved on, they learned to harness their powers and work together when the time needed. Keith's memories returned slowly but surely and he suddenly knew why he had been sent here.

The human race was under threat from the evil creature that had followed Keith. Except he wasn't followed- he followed the creature that had escaped through the magical rift opening, the portal messing with his head in the process. The evil creature was called a Galra; a vile race of creature that plagued the land Keith originated from. The reason Keith was chosen haunted him with every waking second of the day- he was part Galra. He was the only one who had the power and knowledge to defeat them. 

But he wasn't about to do it alone.

-

"Oh come on Keith, foul play!" Lance groaned, letting the water fall back into the glass below it. Keith chuckled to himself, taking a step back and folding his arms over his chest. 

"I won, fair and square." Keith raised his brow, the corner of his lips turning up into a cheeky smirk. Lance frowned and rolled his eyes, copying Keith by folding his arms across his chest. 

The two sure had a strange bond- Pidge called it something magical, something rare in these days- Love. Both boys highly disagreed with this, denying it thoroughly whenever Pidge joked about it. Their elemental powers were opposite of one another, just like their personalities. Lance was happy and bubbly, always able to crack a joke and keep everyone in high spirits. Keith kept to himself, his quicker temper usually getting the better of him.  

"Can you two just shut up and confess your love already?" Pidge mumbled from behind her laptop screen, deep into the game she was playing. Keith and Lance looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter, Lance actually falling off the counter chair from which he sat, causing Keith to laugh even harder. 

"As if, Pidge! Like Lance and I would ever be remotely compatible." Keith commented, wiping the tears from under his eyes. Despite the wall Keith put up, he wasn't as hard and emotionless as he seemed. 

"Pidge, stop tormenting them. If they don't want to confess, they'll just have to regret it later on." Shiro grinned as he poured himself a drink. The two boys looked over in Shiro's direction, a frown slapped on both their faces. With a simple flick of his hand, Lance flicked the juice Shiro was pouring into his face, causing Shiro to jump back in shock. A sneaky grin soon replaced the frown on his face. "Okay Lance, that's enough."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You deserved it though." Lance kept grinning, unapologetic for what he had just done. Keith sighed and rolled his eyes, a second later using his power to clean up the mess, the liquid evaporating into nothing. 

"Hey, guys? I think you need to come and see this." Hunk called from the front room. The four others looked at each other, before rushing into the front room, where Hunk was sat watching the TV. On the news, it showed a local store up in flames. It didn't seem unusual til a large explosion caught everyone off-guard. From the store itself walked out a tall, menacing figure from the flames. The five of them all absentmindedly leant in to try and figure out who it was like it would help.

"It's him..." Keith gasped, his eyes widening as the face of the man was revealed. Keith stumbled back, luckily caught by Lance. 

"Keith, who is he?" Lance asked, a brow raised at his friend. Without another word, Keith tore himself from Lance's arms and rushed upstairs, out of sight from the others. The remaining four all looked at each other, the worry of the situation all evident on their faces. 

"From the looks of things, it's bad. If Keith panicked like that, I think we all should be." Shiro mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

No one disagreed.

-

A knock on the door brought Keith back from his world of make-believe, his knees sore from how long he had them bent. His room was dark and he was simply sat on his bed, not wanting this to happen. Of all people, why was he chosen to do this? He wasn't strong enough, physically or mentally. Someone was going to get hurt; or maybe, even worse. 

The door of his room creaked open, and Hunk popped his head round, a worried smile on his lips. Keith sighed and hid his head back in his knees, which we curled up to his chest. The mere thought of any of his friends getting hurt or killed stung- he wasn't about to lose them, not after last time. 

Hunk shuffled over to the bed after quietly shutting the door behind him, not wanting to upset Keith anymore than he already was. Keith flinched a little as Hunk sat himself down on the bed, still shaken up from the news.

"Keith, is everything okay? You ran off so quick, you had us all frightened." Hunk spoke soft and calm, trying his best not to let the panic set in. 

"It's nothing for you to worry about. This is all my fault, I want none of you involved in my doings," Keith mumbled from his knees, only lifting his head slightly so his words were clear. "Besides, I don't want any of you killed."

"That's the guy you were sent after, wasn't it?" Keith tensed up at this, a wave of guilt washing over Hunk after seeing his friend in such a state. "Keith, we're here for you. We can help you."

"No, you can't!" Keith exploded, catching Hunk off-guard. "Just get out, leave me alone!"

With that sudden outburst, Hunk left. Keith felt his head racing, the whole situation being too much for him to handle. He was lost in the maze of his own torturous mind, the brambles of his past reaching out to keep him stuck in a painful grip. His heart was thumping in his chest like it could jump out at any minute and kill him instantly. The world as he knew it had stopped, nothing made any sense anymore. It wasn't until someone wrapped their arms around him that he snapped back into reality, the aching of his heart and the dampness on his cheeks now very apparent. The hushing of someone soon filled the room, his sobs being overspoken by the calming voice of one of his friends. After managing to calm down a considerable amount, Keith managed to figure out who had been there to calm him through his ordeal. It was none other than the water boy himself, Lance, right by his side through it all. Keith felt himself lean into Lance even more, the comfort something he desperately craved.

"Take a deep breath, buddy. I've got you," Lance hushed, ever so slightly rocking Keith in his arms. Keith let out a deep, shaky sigh as he buried his head into Lance's chest, still very shaken up and fragile. "I promise you I'm not leaving. I'm right here. We all are." 

-

The morning after, everyone gathered in Shiro's kitchen, ready to hear the story that Keith had been holding back for so long. Keith seemed to be nervous, he was tapping his fingers on the counter and seemed to be in another world. Lance noticed this, absent-mindedly grabbing Keith's hand to calm his nerves. It shocked the fire boy but that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate the gesture. In fact, Keith even managed a weak smile. 

"Are you ready?" Shiro asked, a brow raised as he questioned Keith. Keith looked out at his four friends in front of him, taking in a deep breath before nodding. Shiro sat himself down next to Hunk across the table, ready to hear what had to be said.

"It's a blurred memory still, but I can somewhat make out what is happening. I was sent here from a magical plain called Altea. Many species of creatures live there. We all lived happily and peacefully, all enjoying what we had to share with one another. One day a strange man appeared in the kingdom, asking for help. We were all too foolish to even catch a glimpse of what was really going to happen. The next thing we all knew, the kingdom was in ruins, the Galra had taken over. People were locked up and put away," Keith paused, taking a deep breath. It was all slowly coming back to him and he hated every single second of it, but his friends needed to know if they were to help him in this battle. "I was very young and my whole family was taken away from me. I can't remember my mother or father, or if I had any siblings. I had to live on the streets and fight for my life every single day. Years passed and the Galra only grew stronger and stronger. They soon discovered the could create a portal that could come here, so they could take over yet another world. Altea is practically dead and I'm the only one who can save it now. The guy they sent out, he was the prince. His father became ill and sent him out here to start the fight. More and more Galra will pass through if I don't stop this. His name is Lotor and he is extremely powerful. I doubt I'll have the power to stop him, but if I die for my world, then so be it."

"Holy shit," Pidge muttered, her brows furrowed. Everyone thought the same thing. The room fell into a concerned silence as everyone tried to figure out what this meant and how they were to help stop it. "So, why were you chosen to help?"

"I'm- How do I put this... I'm actually part Galra myself. I'm Lotor's half-brother." 

Everyone's jaw dropped at this confession. The two were nothing alike, they sure as hell didn't look alike, that was a true fact. 

"How?" Lance asked, pulling his hand from the grip of Keith's, almost feeling slightly betrayed. Keith's face fell, both from the question and from Lance taking his hand away. His heart was racing, he felt dizzy but he had to get it through to them that he wasn't here to destroy and rule the world. 

"My mother was a Galra, the same as Lotor. We share the same mother. We had different fathers. Apparently my mother was just like me; she wanted nothing to do with those Galra." Keith seemed to grow angry at the thought of sharing the same mother with Lotor. He felt ashamed to be related to such a horrendous monster.

"Well, whatever the case Keith, we're here to fight with you. You may have been sent here alone to do this but when you met us, something happened and we all gained a power. We were meant to find you and fight with you. You were never meant to do this alone and we aren't going to let you." Hunk grinned from where he sat, Shiro and Pidge nodding their head in agreement. Lance had his brows furrowed, staying silent as the two others agreed with him. Keith smiled contently at the other three, before looking over to Lance. Without a word, the water boy stood up and stormed off, knocking his chair over without a care in the world. Keith's heart felt like it broke. 

"What's up with him?" Pidge asked, pushing her glasses back up her nose. Hunk and Shiro both shrugged in unison, Keith still sat at the end of the table, head lowered and heart sunken.

-

Lance sat outside, picking at the damp dewy grass as he let his mind wonder. He felt betrayed at the fact Keith was half Galra; for all he knew, Keith could simply be lying in wait, ready to pounce and kill them all in a split second. He simply could not be trusted anymore. To think he even had feelings for such a boy as well. 

"You know, you broke Keith's heart back there." Shiro's voice startled Lance and he whipped around to see his friend leaning against the wall behind him. 

"How do you know?" Lance spat, returning to pick at the grass, now with much more spite. Shiro sighed and sat himself next to Lance, before holding up his right hand. 

"Do you not remember what I can do?" Shiro spoke with a cheeky smile, waving his hand slightly. Lance rolled his eyes and scoffed, making a scooping motion with his hands and making the dew rise from the grass, the little water droplets sitting in the air just like they belonged. With a few more movements of his hands, the water droplets came together to form a heart made of water. Shiro watched on, a smile tugging at his lips. "Lance, you know that I know about the feelings you and Keith have for each other."

"I don't have feelings for him." Lance grumbled, the water heart still floating there, mocking Lance. 

"You can't lie to me Lance. Listen, just because Keith is half Galra doesn't mean that your feelings should change towards him. I know him better than anyone and I can tell you now that he does not have any harmful intentions towards us. He would do anything to protect us and to protect you. You mean so much to him. I see how you two just connect with one another, despite being almost complete opposites of one another. Go with what your heart tells you and do not let something as stupid as this ruin an amazing opportunity." Shiro spoke with a calm yet stern tone, hoping to get his point across to Lance. With a sigh, Lance looked to Shiro, his face now relaxed. The water heart burst and fell to the ground, splashing up water droplets as it landed. 

"Now isn't the right time to confess. Keith has enough on his plate without me adding to it. First, we need to help him defeat this Lotor guy."

-

The five of them planned for the rest of the day, talking through plans and strategies on how they could possibly bring down such a powerful creature. Keith told them everything they needed to know about Lotor, his weak points, his strong points and everything in between. As much as Keith feared that his friends would be hurt, he couldn't be more thankful for them. He knew he couldn't do this alone, having friends would always help. As long as they stayed safe and out of harms way, he would be okay. 

As they were planning, the news came up on the TV that had been quietly playing in the background. Lotor was on the move again and this time, he had a whole office building trapped. Not only that, he was beginning to form a small army. More Galra had gotten through the portal successfully. The five of them were anything but ready for this, but now was the time to fight and reclaim their world. It was all or nothing. 

The five of them all got to the office building within minutes; the roads were completely clear and the centre of town was only minutes away from Shiro's house. This was it, this is what they had been made for. It was no laughing matter anymore; this was life or death. 

As they pulled up to the scene, people were running and screaming away from the burning building. A few people had sadly already perished, a few bodies scattered outside. Police men used their cars for shelter as they shot at the creatures, only to be greatly outnumbered and out skilled. The five friends rushed out the car, taking in the devastating scene before them. This would never leave them for as long as they lived. 

"I guess this is it." Keith spoke, catching all the others attentions. 

"No matter what happens in there, we'll all remain a part of one another." Shiro added. The five of them all glanced at each other and took in a deep breath, knowing what they had to do next. 

"Ready Pidge?" Lance looked over to Pidge, who shot him a ready smile. 

"Ready!" With that, Pidge ran off to the side of the office building, where trees and grass lay. She took in a deep breath before placing her hands against the bark of the tree. Seconds later, the ground began to rumble around everyone and combat stopped. The roots of the tree burst out from the concrete, grabbing a few of the Galra soldiers outside and constriciting them, slowly suffocating them to death. Hunk rushed forward and used the rubble of the concrete and building to throw at the remaining Galra, knocking them to the ground and pinning them down, unable to move. Shiro couldn't do much but watch, but he had faith in his friends. He would do what he could for the team. Lance and Keith looked at each other for a brief moment before nodding at each other, rushing into the building. Keith was able to get through the fire's no problem, and Lance was able to use the water from the buildings plumbing to extinguish the blaze. Shiro followed in behind them, helping everyone he could get out from the building and to safety. 

Keith and Lance carried on upstairs, coming across a hoard of Galra soldiers. They only just managed to jump out the way of the gun fire, barely making it out alive from that. These soldiers were not messing around. Keith moved into the middle of the corridor and swept his hands infront of him, causing the fire to close in on the Galra soldiers and slowly burn them alive. 

"Take that, assholes!" Lance yelled as he got up from the floor, throwing his arms up in the air. Keith grinned to himself, watching Lance celebrate the soldiers defeat. 

"That's not all of them Lance. We have to keep going. I'm sure Lotor will be up on the higher floors." Keith snapped Lance out of his celebratory phase, dragging him on through the building. It was slowly burning and crumbling around them, so they had to work quick to avoid getting killed. 

"Keith, slow down. If we rush, we could get hurt!" Lance called out, Keith's tight grip on his wrist was sure to leave bruises later on. However, Keith wasn't listening to Lance at all. They turned the corner and another bunch of soldiers were waiting. Keith released Lance's arm from his grip and stepped forward, only to get pulled back by his friend. 

"This one is mine, Mullet!" Lance whisper shouted as to not catch the attention of the guards. The pipes of the building moaned and groaned as the water rushed through them, heated by the blazing fire around it. The water spat out from the walls, scalding the soldiers, their screams of agony filling the room. Keith watched on in amazement and slight horror. This was really happening. "Keith, go!"

At Lance's request, Keith ran across the hallway with Lance close on his tail, the Galra soldiers laying on the floor, completely and utterly still. Lotor must be close now: keith could feel it, see it almost. They had some sort of weird connection. Lotor knew they were coming. Foot steps followed behind them and Lance glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. It was Hunk and Pidge, coming to help them. Shiro stayed down on the lower floors, helping out with everyone inside. 

They came to a large open room, the funiture inside scattered about, thrown to the sides to make room. It was dark, the electicity had gone off due to the damage. The four of them struggled to see a thing, yet they could all make out the lurking figure in the dark. Somehow they all knew who it was. 

"Ah, I was wondering when you four may arrive. I was getting quite lonely up here," A dark, mocking voice spoke from the shadows, sending a chill down all their backs. Especially Keith. "It's so lovely to meet you all, especially you, Keith." 

"You won't take this world too, Lotor. We won't let you." Keith growled, his blood boiling as he pushed himself in front of the group, almost as if he was protecting them. Lotor chuckled darkly, his shadowy figure ermerging into the natural light shining in from the street lamps out side. 

"Oh Keith, how clueless you really are. You do make me laugh, brother." Lotor clasped his hands together, a dirty smile spread across his face. His long white hair draped over his shoulders; it suited him, being a villian and all. 

"I am not your brother!" Keith yelled, raising his right hand up, a flame sat in the middle of his palm. The other three took this as a sign to get ready, getting into a postition ready to fight. "I never will be!"

The building once again moaned around them, dust and debris falling from the ceiling. Pidge stepped back just before a rather large piece fell in front of her, shocking them all and causing them to lose guard. Lotor let out a cackle, a flame forming in his hand too. Keith growled lowly at this, ready to take this asshole head on. Without a second thought, Keith pushed his hand forward, sending a ball of fire in Lotor's direction. Lotor had been distracted, but managed to miss it, having it only slightly graze him. He had been burnt; injured, to say the least. Even so, he was still more powerful than the four of them combined. 

Next, Pidge charged forward, the roots of the trees outside ripping through the foundations of the building, encasing Lotor in a wooden cage. This was not enough to stop him, for seconds later the roots withered away like they never even existed. He had powers they did not understand. Hunk tried his best, managing to knock Lotor to the ground with a piece of debris. It was short lived; Lotor stumbled back to his feet, blood pouring out from the gash above his eyebrow now. 

This time, he was even more pissed off, his injuries barely hindering him. It was Lance's turn to take a shot and he actually managed to seriously hurt him. Lotor had nothing to fight against the water, being swallowed up in a ball of liquid. Nothing he could do would fight it; Lance knew that he couldn't be the one to kill Lotor however, so he dropped him. As the water bubble burst from around him, Lotor dropped to the floor and lay there spluttering, his lungs filled to the brim with the water. 

Keith threw himself onto Lotor, pinning him to the ground, debris still falling around them all. Keith had no time to bask in this koment, they all knew that. The dirty smirk that lay on Lotor's face as Keith had him pinned mocked him greatly. 

"To think we came from the same mother. You are not a true Galra. You disgust us all. No matter what you do here, we will be back in time. Savour this moment, for it won't last." Lotor's last words were soon replaced with silence, Keith swiftly ending the Galra's life like it was just another thing. Keith staggered up back to his feet, his hand pressed against his left side. 

"Keith, we have to move. If we don't, we'll be crushed!" More and more debris was falling as Lance hurried Keith along, not realising the injuries he had sustained. The fire boy was majorly falling behind as they rushed out the building and there was no way Lance was about to leave Keith behind now. Without a moments hesitation, Lance swooped Keith up into his arms and made his way out of the building. 

Only seconds after they left, the building was completely engulfed in flames, smoke billowing from every open window and even broken wall. The police came up to congratulate the four of them for doing so well and helping them out. Shiro rushed over to his four friends and engulfed both Pidge and Hunk in a tight hug, so thankful that they had managed to get out alive and well. 

Just a few meters away, Lance was knelt on the ground, holding keith in his arms as the other boy cried out in pain, his hand still clutching his side. Blood was evident on Keith's hand and around the fabric on his shirt. Lance was freaking out on the inside, managing to keep a calm and composed look to help Keith. 

"Keith, oh God, what happened?" Lance asked, holding his friend close to his chest. This wasn't real- it couldn't be! 

"Lotor, he-" Keith let out a small yelp of pain, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "He had a knife." 

"Fuck, Keith. Fuck, you'll be okay, I promise you." Lance couldn't hold up his calm facade any longer, panic seeping through. It was only then did the other three realise what was going on exactly and they rushed over to where the two were rested. 

"Holy shit, what happened?!" Shiro exclaimed, kneeling down beside Lance and Keith, his eyes wide with horror and shock. Pidge and Hunk stood back, Hunk having to try and calm Pidge down. 

"Lotor had a knife." It was all Lance could mutter out before he broke down in tears, clutching Keith in his arms. No one wanted Keith to die; maybe this was fate? 

"Keith, do not give up on us, okay? Stay with us. Help is coming." Shiro called for help, yelling at the police and many paramedics which were now on the scene. They rushed over and instanly began helping Keith, meaning the other four had to leave his side. 

None of them could do anything to help their friend in this moment. It was just a waiting game on what would happen next. Would this be it for the team of friends? They couldn't believe this was happening.

It was like some sort of horrible, twisted nightmare that no one was able to wake up from. 

-

It had been a few days since Lotor had been defeated. The four of them returned to Shiro's, yet it felt empty without Keith there next to them. The hospital hadn't contacted them yet on what had happened with their friend, so they all feared the worst had happened. Every single second that ticked by was an agonising wait, they just wanted to hear something. Anything. 

A knock on their door interrupted the silence that swallowed them. Shiro was the only one who reacted to the sound and he got up from his chair to answer the door. It was still completely silent as he opened the door before a laugh echoed from the doorway. Lance, Hunk and Pidge all looked up from where they had been sulking, wondering what was going on. Shiro came back into the room moments later, a wide smile slapped on his face. 

"Well, I think it's a little cold in here. How about we... warm it up?" Shiro spoke, a cheeky grin on his face and brow raised. The three sat up, almost getting what he was hinting at. A few moments later, Keith walked in, a large smile on his face.

"Gosh, sure is chilly around here." Keith grinned, looking happier than ever before. It looked like he had never even been touched before. Everyone was completely shocked. Pidge and Hunk were quick to stumble to their feet and rush over, engulfing Keith in an enormous hug, almost knocking him off his feet completely. Lance stayed sat on the couch, waiting for his turn. 

"How the hell did you survive that!?" Pidge asked, wiping a few tears from her eyes as she smiled up at Keith, taking a step back from the hug. 

"I have no idea what happened, but one day I was on the verge of death, the next day I had not a scratch on my body. Not even the doctors know what happened. Must be some sort of magic thing from my world." Keith shrugged his shoulders, so thankful that he was alive right now. 

"Oh man, I'm so glad you're back!" Hunk engulfed Keith in yet another bear hug, almost knocking the wind right out of him. He was returned to his feet not a moment later. Hunk and Pidge decided they were going to head out and get some celebratory food for them all, and Shiro followed, wanting Lance and Keith to have some alone time. 

Lance pushed himself up from where he sat, a groan escaping his lips as he did. Keith stood and watched, arms rested by his side. No words were exchanged between the two in those few seconds, not physically at least. Lance rushed forward and scooped Keith up in a tight hug, his arms snaked around the fire boy's waist. Keith had never felt so safe in somebody's arms as he did Lance's. It seemed like an eternity before Lance laced Keith back on the floor, still holding onto him like there was no tomorrow. 

"Don't you ever, ever leave me again, Mr Grumpy Pants. Understood?" Lance moved back to cup Keith's cheeks in his hands, pretending to act all stern towards him. Keith rolled his eyes with a smile, before letting out a breathy laugh and nodding. 

"Understood. I'm sorry I caused you to worry so much." Keith answered, talking in a hushed tone, like he was ashamed of making his friends worry themselves sick. Keith refused to look Lance in the eye, breaking their gaze by looking down at his shoes.

"Keith, look at me. We were worried because we care so much about you. I care so much about you. I'm sorry for being such an ass to you a few days ago, I never got the chance to apologise. I also never got the chance to tell you how strong my feelings are for you." Lance had a strong blush colour to his cheeks now, his hands dropping from Keith's cheeks down to his sides. 

"The feeling is mutual." Keith grinned, grabbing one of Lance's hands and bringing up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's knuckles. Lance let out a sigh of relief mixed with a little scoff at Keith's gesture, realising how stupidly in love he was with this boy. 

Fire and water don't always mix, they contrast each other and cancel the other one out. But when paired correctly, fire and water can make a deadly mix that no one can stop. These two?

They're unstoppable. It's magic, you know?


End file.
